Rising Blaze
by Sacred Dragonblade
Summary: In order to overcome this I might have to give into it. And I can't do that! This power can't be let out! I won't hurt the ones I love ever again!
1. One

**Sacred Dragonblade: Okay I know that I said that I would return in June with my other, but a new one came to me.**

**Now this doesn't mean that I will be dropping the other one. I just will be working on this one until then.**

**Note: This story will have nothing to do with my first one.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Kai POV: Ever get that feeling it's going to be a long day. That's the first thing I feel this morning. Usually I'm not the first or last person to get up, mostly in between, but today I got the pleasure of waking up at three in morning with a giant headache.

I quietly moaned and got out of bed, trying not to wake anyone else up.

I got a glass of water and was about yo grab the medicine bottle when my hand started to shake.

That's weird.

I rubbed my wrist and it stopped. I probably just been working too hard. Nothing to worry about.

I took two pills, drank the water, and went back to bed. I manage to get a couple more hours of sleep before Jay yelled out, "Wake up!"

"Jay!? What the hell? It's only five. What do you want?" Cole asked.

Lloyd looked at him with sleepish eyes while Zane's bed remained empty. He was helping out Borg on a secret project.

"Come on guys! Don't tell me yoy forgot? Today is our day off. We all promised we would go to Ninjago City together." Jay said, almost whining.

The problem was that he was right. We all taight multiple martial art classes the past feww days and as a reward Wu lat us have this day to our selves. We planned to go to Ninjago City to meet up with Zane and Nya and enjoy a trip around the city.

"We didn't forget, but seriously Jay. It's five! Some of us are still too tired to go anywhere yet." I said, then laid back down again.

"But I don't want to waste the morning!" he whined

"Do whatever you want, but we're going to back to bed." Cole said. Lloyd also plopped back down.

I could feel him glare at us for a bit before leaving the room. I had just started to sleep again before a wall of water splashed on top of me. I jolted up, knocked into Cole, and fell to the floor.

I looked up and saw Jay by the door with some rope in his hands. I turned and saw the rope was tied around the room woth buckets right above our heads. I glared at him. I wanted to throw a fire ball at him, but I couldn't since I was wet.

Not that I had to either. Lloyd was already chasing him that I barely saw the grin that he had before it turned into a look of terror.

I sighed and moved off of Cole.

"I guess he really wants to go to Ninjago City." he said.

"Yep. If Lloyd doesn't kill him first." I replied, standing up.

I held out my hand to help him up, but roght before he took it my hand started to shake again.

Cole sat up and asked, "You alright?"

"Yeah. Just been working too hard the last few days I guess." I rubbed my wrist and it stopped again.

He shrugged and got up on his own. We tracked them down and found that Lloyd had punched Jay into the wall, and he didn't even deny it. We just moved on and had our breakfast. While Jay set course for the city the rest of us got dressed. Since this was a break we decided to dress more casually. I choose a red t-shirt and some black pants and called it good.

Right as I finished I got light-headed. I grabbed the bedpost until I gained proper vision I sighed, a ever long day indeed.

**Sacred Dragonblade: Well I hoped you liked that. I tried to do some different things with my writing. Also at the end of this one I should have a set date for the continuing of my other one.**

**See you next time!**


	2. Two

Nya POV: While the boys had their fun this week Zane and I enjoyed mind-numbing code debugging. I love to program as much as the next guy, but having to look over the same bit of code over and over again can be very boring. I'm so happy that Wu was letting us have the day to ourselves. I don't think I could spend another day sitting around.

As I stretched Zane walked in, looking down at his tablet.

"You ready to go yet?" he asked me, setting it down.

"Definitely." I got up and we made our way down.

The guys were going to meet us at the front of the Tower. We, me and Zane, had promised Borg that we would make sure that he wasn't getting hacked while he was away for a convention. So far we hadn't seen a single sign, he is probably just a bit paranoid after last time.

When we got down they were already there waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long?" Kai asked.

"Sorry, had to double check security before we left." I said. He nodded and we hugged.

He felt a warmer than usually. Before I could say something Jay said, "Well let's go. This city isn't going to hit itself." and he walked away.

"How is a city suppose to hit itself? It is a city, it is not alive." Zane said, confused.

"It's a figure of speech. He just wants to go around town." Cole answered.

As we followed Jay I asked Kai, "Are you feeling okay? You seem a bit dazed."

He sighed and said, "I'm probably just a bit tired still. Jay thought it would be a good idea to wake us up with buckets of water."

"Yeah, I'm betting that didn't go well."

"Nope. He ended up in a wall."

We laughed. I could tell that he was holding somethi g back, but knowing him he won't like being pushed.

I'll just ask the guys about it later. For now I should just enjoy this relaxing day.

_??? POV: "Finally he is ready. The day is coming soon. Though him I shall rise again and all of Ninjago shall know my power!"_

**Sacred Dragonblade: Sorry for disappearing! My wrist started to ache bad so I couldn't write for a while. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Three

Kai POV: As the day went on I could feel my head start to pound a bit. Maybe I was just getting hungry. It was almost noon, but before I said anything I felt a shiver run down my spine. I usually don't get cold since I'm the master of fire.

"Hey Kai! We going back to the Tower. Borg has something to show us." Jay said, pulling me out of my daze.

We walked back and as we got close I could hear Nya moan.

"And just as I was enjoying the fresh air."

"Don't worry. I'm sure this won't take too long. We'll be back outside before you know it." I tried to jeep from huffing as best I could.

She didn't buy it and frowned at me. "You sure you're okay? You sound worse than this morning." She sounded ver concerned now.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry it's probably nothing."

"Okay. But let me know if you get worse."

"Deal."

Borg was waiting for us in the lobby as we walked in.

"Ninja. I'm sorry to bother you on your day off, but you should be aware of what I found."

He herd us towards his private elevator and told us, "Something appeared on our maps when we did our usually citywide scan." We exit and went to his personal lab. "However it is small, but I thought it would be a good idea to let us know." On the screen were small black dots on the map.

"You were right to let us know Borg. Let us know if anything changes. For now it doesn't seem to be a problem. Tomorrow if it gets worse we'll check it out." Lloyd said, and with that we left.

"I'll met you guys down there. I'll be right back." I said and headed to the restroom. I quickly did my business and splashed some water on my face.

Just as I felt I got super dizzy and lightheaded. I grabbed the wall and I coughed hard. I looked down at my hand and saw that it was covered in blood. I tried to fight it, but the blackness consumed me and I passed out.

Nya POV: I watched as Kai walked away, swaying a bit. Earlier I noticed that he wasn't completely okay, but he isn't one to share his feelings. Hopefully it is nothing and I don't have to worry.

"Shouldn't he be out by now?" Cole asked.

"Yeah. I'll go get him." I said, heading back in.

"I'll join you. Just in case he's still in the restroom." Lloyd said.

We decided against using Borg's elevator even though he told us to use it anytime.

"So have you noticed it too?" I asked.

"What?" he responded.

"Kai. He just seems...tired."

"Oh yeah. I didn't say anything since he would have just brushed it off."

"He has a bad habit of that."

"You got that right." We both chuckled.

Finally the doors opened and what we saw filled me with absolute terror. Kai was laying on the ground with blood dripping out of his mouth. Me and Lloyd ran to him and turned him over. He was burning up, his eyes closed, and blood was coming from his mouth. It had stopped, but their was a lot.

"We have to get him to the hospital now!" I said. He nodded and picked him up. Just as we did he wrenched and coughed up some more blood.

"Oh god. The hospital won't know what to do. How do we help him?" Lloyd asked. I didn't have an answer for him.

The elevator and Cole, Jay, and Zane walked out.

"Hey guys what's tak-" He stopped and took in the horror of the scene.

Cole and Zane kneeled down, and Zane checked his pulse.

"What happened?" Cole asked.

"I don't know. When we came up here Kai was just...laying here." I tried so hard not to cry.

"He burning up. A normal hospital won't help him if he's like this." Zane said, calmly.

"The tea shop! Mystake might know something since Wu's gone." Lloyd said.

We all picked him up carefully and went to the rooftop. Jay used a GPS tracker to get his jet here. On our way I thought of the last time we talked. I should have forced him to tell me everything. I should have pushed him. _I can't say goodbye yet!_


	4. Four

Lloyd POV: As we got closer to Mystake's shop I could feel Kai start to shiver. That's not a good sign.The only times he could get cold is when the weather extreme, Zane froze him, and if he gets sick. Even then it's rare. I knew that he was tired but this...I don't know what to think.

Finally the shop came into view. Jay landed on the roof and we brought him down gently. Thankfully he didn't cough up more blood, but he was still out. As walked in Mystake was making something.

"I knew that you would be coming. Lay him here." She jestered ti the mat in her backroom.

As we did she poured some tea and gave it to him. I could see him relax and soon he was slightly snoring.

"That will only help him temporarily." she said, going back to the counter.

"What's happening to him?" Nya asked.

"It is something that I had hoped would never happen. A dangerous infection known as Blood Tear. It's a piece of darkness that infects the spirit, mind, and body of a person then drains their energy until there is no more."

"Is there a cure?" Cole asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately I am missi g jey ingredient." she said, not facing us.

"Well we can get it for you. What do you need?" Zane said.

"The blood of a pure Dragonborn." She turned to us with another teapot in her hands.

"Dragonborn? Is that a type of dragon?" Jay asked.

"In a way. Long ago, before the dark island disappeared, a race of half man and half dragon lived with the normal citizens of Ninjago." We all gasped.

She continued, "At first the two races lived separate and in peace, even some made families together. And those children became mighty heroes. However the non masters soon became fearful of the Dragonborn, but didn't confront them. Until one day many of them came together and, in a mad rage, killed many of the Dragonborn. Not wanting to start a war the Dragonborn went to the elemental masters and begged them to help. The master did what they could, but in the end it was all pointless. In order to protect them the masters sent the Dragonborn to a secret island where no non master could get them." she finished.

"Great. So there is a cure, but the one thing we need is lost forever." Jay said. Cole looked down and Zane shook his head.

"Ah but you did not listen. I said non masters couldn't find the island. You are masters. Getting to it will be easy for you." She smiled. Then she opened a cabinet door, pulled something out, and unraveled it. It was an old map.

"This is a map to the closest location to where they hid the Dragonborn. From there you will find clues to the island. But be warned, in order to get those clues you will face many difficult trials." She said as I reached for it.

"Kai was there for me when I was unsure about myself. I won't fail him now." I said, taking the map.

"Yeah. He's one of us. We won't leave him behind." Cole said.

"He fought for my place in the team when I was lost. I will fight for his." Zane said.

"It just wouldn't be the same without him. And I don't like change." Jay said.

"Before we found our parents he was all the family I had. I'm not about to lose him now." Nya said, holding his hand.

"Very well then. I wish you all luck." Mystake said and we rushed out.

?? POV: Quiet. Quiet is what I'm use to. I'm okay with that. However I get a weird feeling that is all about to change.


	5. Five

Nya POV: As soon as we took off I started to get a bad feeling. Mystake said we had to do difficult tests. And with what we had gone though in the past I didn't like the sound of difficult. Lloyd and Zane were going over the map, trying to put us in the right direction. Jay and Cole dueled on the deck, probably working though their stress. I sighed and went below deck. This morning my only worry was getting outside, now all I could think about was my dying brother.

Dying. The word alone was terrifying. I could barely even think of the concept let alone say it. Even though it wasn't long, but when we thought Zane was dead we all down. I don't think I could handle losing Kai.

"Nya?"

I looked up and saw Jay in the doorway "You okay? You're crying."

I touched my cheek and it was wet from tears. I quickly wiped them away and said, "Yeah, just thinking. Don't worry about it."

He stared at me, then came over and sat down.

"So crying is what you usually do when you're alone." he said.

"No but-" I started

"You don't have to explaexplain anything. Anyone in your situation would be crying." He pulled me into a hug. At first I didn't do anything, but soon I returned it and let the tears fall. After a little while we pulled away and I wiped what was left of them.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Yep."

"Good. Cause Lloyd needs us. He thinks we're getting close." and he left.

"Why didn't you say that before!" I said, chasing after him. He just shrugged and keep walking.

Lloyd POV: I could hear Nya yelling after Jay as I studied the map. They like to to steal moments like that.

As soon as they got here I said, "Okay so Mystake said that we will be in a location that will give us clues to the Dragonborn. Since we don't know the area we should stay together until we find them."

"That would be wise. Since it does look like we should in there." Zane said, pointing outside.

We all looked and stared in wonder. In front of us stood a mighty temple covered in plant life.

"Looks like we're in the right place." Jay said.

"Yep. Zane can you take us right in front of it." I asked him, pointing at what I hoped was the entrance.

He nodded and landed gently. We grabbed some small supplies and walked up to it. At the entrance was a giant gateway and a stone covered in written.

"Um does anyone have any idea what it says?" Cole asked

"Yes. It says that this is the Temple of the Hidden Dragon." Zane read.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"In order to travel to the island of the Dragonborn you will have to face the Dragon Trials in order to see if you are worthy."

"That sounds cheerful." Nya said.

"Well it's now or never." I said, facing the temple "Let's save our friend."

They all nodded and we walked towards the doors. They opened by themselves and engulfed us in a blinding white light.


	6. Six

Cole POV: I finally manage to blink the spots out of my eyes. That came out of nowhere. I turned and saw that I was alone in a giant and dim cave. So much for sticking together.

Okay first things first got to figure out where I am. Luckily I grabbed a flashlight before we left. It looked like a normal cave with fading torches here and there.

Maybe, this is one of the trials, but what do I have to do to pass it. Suddenly a laugh came from behind me.

A laugh that I thought I would never heard again.

"Mom?" I asked, turning around. Sure enough there she stood.

In a white loose shirt and black leggings. Her long hair flying slightly around her and her pure smile shining.

"Oh Cole. Look at you. You look so much like your father. Her voice as kind and sweet as ever.

"Mom. How are you here?" I asked, not moving. I couldn't move.

"Thanks to you, of course. Because you came here. We can become a family again." She reached her hand out.

As I was about to take it I heard screams. My team!

"Cole! Help!" Jay

"Cole! Where are you!" Nya

"We need you! Cole!" Zane

"We won't last much longer!" Lloyd

I looked and only saw explosions, "What's happening?" I asked her, panicking.

"It's me or them Cole. Take my hand and we will be together again, or go, save your friends. However I will disappear. It's your choice my sweet boy." Her eyes, supporting, but she sounded a little sad.

How? How!? How can I make this choice!? I want to hold my mom again. To have her with me and by my side again. I want my family to be whole again. It wasn't fair to lose her right when I could've had it all.

At the same time I can't just leave my friends like that. I can't and won't be that selfish. But I care about all of them all.

How can I choose only one?

"Mom. You don't know how much I want to take your hand. To hug you one last time. But I can't. I can't let my team, my friends, suffer just because I won't let go." I stepped away from her, holding back my tears.

I heard her chuckle and looked up.

She was crying, but smiling so big. "My sweet boy. Never forget I'm always with you, and when it's time. We will take hands." She sounded so happy. I couldn't help but cry, not just cry but sob.

I felt her take my hands and pull me into a hug. I held her tight but I could feel fading away. "Please! Just a bit longer!" I yelled, my voice cracking.

"Don't fear my son. I'm not leaving you just going back inside you. I'm so proud of you, my sweet boy." and she disappeared.

I fell to the floor with a heavy sob, but got back up. I wiped away the tears and raced towards the explosions. I will keep making my mom proud even if I can't hold her.

Suddenly I was falling into the black until I found myself in what I assumed was the center of the temple. I felt something in my hands. It was a glowing brown stone shaped like a dragon.

"What the- Wow." I started.

It glowed brighter and flew out of my hand. It stopped in the center of the room and started to spin. Parts of the floor glowed the same color and column came out of the floor. The stone stopped spinning and placed itself gently on top of it.

I walked slowly towards it and looked. The top had placements for more dragon shaped stones, and mine shimmered even more than it was before.

"Oh boy."


	7. Seven

Zane POV: I could only guess that the light is a part of the trials. I wasn't sure where the others are, but one thing is clear. I have no idea where I am. Though it appears to be some kind of tunnel. As I walked down it the air seemed to get colder.

I'm not usually bothered by it, being the master of ice, but something felt off about this.

Soon I came across a split. Since I'm probably in my trial I had to be very careful about this choice.

"Careful indeed." Someone said. A man walked out of the tunnels. He was someone I never thought I would see again. The master of ice before me.

"Now we should go. Come on. I'll show you the way." He jestered into the tunnel and began to walk back. I followed.

"Sir-" I started.

"Sir? Now you don't need to call me that." he responded, not looking back or stopping.

"What should I call you?"

"Well even though I'm not the master anymore, my friends, and now you, call me Ice."

"Okay then. Ice. May I ask you a question?"

"Only one?"

"I do have more, but there is one I want to know first."

"You want to know why I gave you my power."

"Yes." I stopped and so did he.

He turned around and said, "Do you have to know?"

"Yes. I never could figure out why or how you gave it to me."

"Zane. You already know why."

"I don't understand. Did you tell before?"

"No. You just don't need me to tell you. The answer is inside you."

He was right.

"Thank you Ice." I said and bowed. He smiled slightly as a doorway appeared slowly behind him.

"Go ahead. I no longer have to guide you."

I walked past him and opened the doors. Again a blinding light engulfed me.

I opened my eyes and found myself in what appears to be the center of the temple. In my hand was a white dragon stone.

"So you past it too?" It was Cole. He walked up to me.

"Yes, but what is this?" I held up the stone.

"No idea, but I know it goes on that thing." he pointed to the center column.

We walked over. It seemed Cole got one too, since a brown one was in a placement. I held mine over and it flew out of my hand. It placed itself mext to Cole's and shimmered.

"Well it has became more interesting." I said.


	8. Eight

Jay POV: Whoever thought that blinding someone right before a trial probably never actually did it themselves. After it stopped I found my self in a very fancy house. And this wasn't just any fancy house, this was a deluxe plus ten mansion. If this was my trial I am going to love it.

Laughter started coming from one of the rooms. I walked and took back what I said about me liking this. It was my real mom and dad.

They were sitting at the dining room table, eating and drinking. She saw me and smiled.

"Jay you're here! Great now we can eat together."

"Don't be shy. There's plenty for all of us." He said.

I sat down without a word, but didn't touch the food.

"Jay? You're really quiet. Is something wrong?" he asked.

"What do you think Cliff." she said.

"So um am I suppose to do something here?" I asked.

They both nodded and continued to eat.

"Well can you tell me?"

"You can only do it yourself Jay." He said.

"Great."

"While your figuring that out why don't you eat. The food is really good." she said.

"I'm good, thanks. Do you have any idea what I need to do?"

"Nope." She said cheerfully and took another bite.

"Thanks for the help." I grumbled.

"Son what do-" he started.

"I don't even know you! Don't call me your son!" I yelled, standing up. "Do you even know how devastating it was!? Finding out I was abandoned at a scapeyard!" I sat back down and put my face in my hands.

For a while they just sat there, until one of them got up, walked over, and took my hands. It was her.

"Jay. I know it was hard, but I promise you we do love you. Everyday we had you in our arms was the best of our lives." she said and pulled me into a hug. He also came over and joined us.

At first I didn't move. When I found out the truth I didn't know what to feel. I didn't hate the ones who raised me, but at the same time I wondered if my real parents actually cared. By the way they were hugging me I guess they did. I hugged them back.

They let go after a while and she said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry for yelling."

"Nothing to be sorry for." He said.

"Look Jay. If you want we can stay here. Be a real family." she said.

I didn't say anything, but I knew what my answer would be.

"I can't. My life isn't here." I said, hoping they won't react badly. They smilied lightly and she said, "And that's okay."

The door opened and light poured out. I knew it was for me. "Will I ever see you guys again?" I asked shaking a bit.

"Of course." They both said.

I stood up and walked though it. I found myself in a different room. Cole and Zane were standing in the middle next a column. They turned around, saw me, and came over.

"You passed it." Zane said.

"Yeah. They sure didn't make it easy though." I responded.

"You got that right." Cole said.

"Did you get one too?" Zane asked, glancing at my hand. I was about to say somthing before I looked down. A dark blue dragon statue was in my hand.

"What is this?" I asked, holding it out

"We were guessing that they are linked to the Dragonborn's island." Cole said.

"They?"

They walked me over to the column they were standing by. Two more were in placements and were shimmering. The one I had flew out of my hand and next to the white one.

"Oh. I'm going with weird at least." I said.

"I agree. Whatever these are they tell us that we passed our trials l. The question is where are Lloyd and Nya?' Zane said.

"Well based off my experience it won't be easy for them." I said.


	9. Nine

Nya POV: I woke up in a pitch black space after the light hit me. This is one weird way to do a trial. Why does every ancestral person feel the need to test or plant traps for everyone coming their way. Finally the black started to change and I was in the Samurai X cave, for some weird reason. If this was a test it didn't make much sense. Despite that I still needed to past it. Kai's life was on the line, so I couldn't mess up.

Suddenly a figure in tge shadows tried to kick me. I jumped back and looked at him. Right before I said something I gasped. It was my Samurai X suit and it was fighting me.

"What is happening?" I asked.

It didn't response. Instead it pulled a sword out and came at me. I jumped over him, deciding it was probably a him, and grabbed the other sword. He stopped, turned fast, and slashed. I blocked and pushed back. He threw a smoke bomb causing me to cough. He knocked me off my feet and stabbed down. I rolled away and got up. He turned slowly and I got a look at his face. It was a blank face, one that I once wore when I had that suit.

He threw a knife at me, which I easily blocked. However he appeared in front of me and kicked me in the stomach. It knocked the breathe out of me and I hit the wall.

"Okay that hurt. Why are you doing this?" I asked. This time hoping for an answer.

"To prove myself to them." A disembodied voice echoed out of the helmet.

I froze. I finally understood this test.

"This isn't the way! Just because people don't see you now doesn't mean they won't." I said.

He came at me again. This time pushing me against the wall, knocking the sword out of my hand. His arm against my throat, choking me.

"Please. Don't lose yourself to the suit." I coughed out.

He froze for a few moments before he let go. I fell to the floor, coughing. He held his hand out and I took it he helped me up. Right before I could said anything he put something in my hand and I fell though the floor.

I won't lie I did screak as I fell. Finally I hit the floor with a loud thud. I moaned and sat up. Again in a mysterious room, but I didn't recognize. It was an old room with weird writing and drawings on the walls.

"Nya! You okay?"

I turned and saw Jay coming up beside me.

"Yeah just didn't expect that fall." I said. He helped me up.

He lead me towards a corridor. As we walked I looked at the object that that guy gave me. It was was ateal color dragon statuette.

"So you got one too huh." He said.

"Did you get one?"

"Yep. No idea what they are though."

"Just another mystery to add to the list."

He nodded. In the next room Cole and Zane were waiting next to a column.

"Nya. You passed." Zane said as we walked to them.

"Yeah." I said and looked down. Three more statuettes were in placements and three more were empty. I put mine next to the dark blue one.

"Two more to go." Cole said.

"Yeah but Lloyd is the only one left. Is someone else in the temple?" I asked.

"Not likely. From the scans that I could do show that only Lloyd is the only one outside this area." Zane said, showing us. All he had was a blurry blue map with a single green dot.

"Can we get to him?""

"No. There isn't any exits in here." Jay said.

I sighed and looked at the statuettes again. Wait.

"Is there another placement in the middle?" I asked. They gathered around.

"You're right, but it doesn't look like the others." Cole said.

"What if there is something else this temple is protecting. That's why the trials are so hard. Something that only the Dragonborn could handle." I said.

"I hope you're wrong." Jay said.

So did I.


	10. Ten

Lloyd POV: You can't really do a trial when nothing happens. I was in a black space that didn't seem to end.

"Hello!?" I yelled out as I walked.

No answer.

I sighed and keep walking. Finally some light started to shine. I ran to it as it get bigger. What I saw made my heart stop.

It was an old battlefield with the bodies of my friends.

Nya was against a rock covered in blood. Her eyes closed and blood dripping out of her mouth.

Jay was next to her with half his body crushed by another rock. His head on the side and his eyes were wide open. Dull but filled with shock.

Cole was faced down with a gapping hole in his back. I couldn't see his face.

Zane was tore apart and his eyes weren't glowing.

I fell to my knees, but didn't cry. I only stared in horror at what was in front of me. What kind of test is this. Until I saw him I didn't think it could any worse.

Kai was on his back and was barely breathing. I ran to him, but there was too much blood.

"Kai! What happened!" He could barely opened his and his response was weak. "You're... late." he tried to smrik but coughed up dark blood.

"I'm sorry. If I was here-"

"If you were... here you would be... in the same... shape as...me" He was getting weaker. "Do... me a... favor. Don't... join us... so... soon." he rolled back and wasn't breathing anymore.

"No!!! Kai please!!!" I cried out. The tears came pouring now. A sword was in my hands and I had the urge to use it.

I stood up and wanting to push it in my chest. But I couldn't. I can't disgrace everyone by dying like this. I have to live for them. All I can hope for was doing them proud. The sword was replaced with a green dragon statuette. Must be important, and maybe I was done with this test.

I walked away and the dakness came back, but this time I didn't walk very long. Soon I found myself sloding down something. Finally an opening appeared and I shot though. I saw Cole and Jay right before I crashed into them.

"Well that's one way to make an entrance." Jay puffed out.

"Sure. Cause that was my plan." I got off them and helped them up. We back to were they were standing at.

The column they were by had more dragon statuettes all different colors, but two placements were empty.

"I guess this goes here." I said and put mine next to the teal one. We all expected something to happen, but nothing did.

"Please tell me we did not just do all that for nothing." Nya said.

"I don't know what to think." Cole said.

"There's one missing. Maybe if we can get that one." I said.

"Technically two, if you count the one in the middle. However I don't believe that we can." Zane said.

"So that's it?" Jay asked.

All our heads hung. I don't know about the other but I didn't want what I went though to be for nothing.

Jay looked at the statuettes and hit the blue ine in anger. It light up and so did parts of a bridge that I didn't see before. It lead to a gateway where some of the writing light up too.

We all stared at Jay.

"Oh that makes sense. They weren't in all the way." He said. That was so simple.

We pushed down on our statuettes and the bridge and gateway light up more. It opened and more light poured out.

"Jeez again with light. These Dragonborn sure do love light." Jay said.

"Okay guys. Let's go and hope that this time we can stay together." I said.

We walked across the bridge and though the door. This time we weren't blinded. Instead it was like the light was around us, but couldn't touch us. As if something was protecting us.

"This is very weird." Nya said.

"You could say that again." I said.

Soon we saw another gateway.

"Well who's ready to meet the Dragonborn?" Cole asked.

?? POV: Someone had activated the gate. I have never seen it light up the way it was now. What could this mean? Was someone coming though? But that can't be. No one has ever done that since that night. Oh please tell me that it isn't him.


	11. Eleven

Lloyd POV: As soon as we walked though we fell though the sky. Apparently the old masters didn't feel the need to put a floor under the gate. Fortunately some very pointy trees broke our fall.

"Great way to enter a room. Falling though the door." Jay said. He jumped down and we followed.

"This is an island not a room, but either was that was a surprising fall." Zane said.

After that we looked around us. It was a deep and untamed jungle.

"Either the Dragonborn don't like to garden or they don't live around here." Nya said.

"Yep. We probably should go...uh...that way." I pointed towards a clearer part.

"Sure. Let's just hope we don't get lost." Cole said.

Even though it looked thinner it sure wasn't. It was like the jungle was only getting thicker and thicker the more we got deeper.

"How big is this island." Jay moaned.

"Very big apparently." Zane said.

"I think I see something up ahead." Nya said. She was right, but it wasn't what we expected.

It was a very big camp of well built huts, and they were all in ruins. Some were in better shape than others, but still ruins. We walked in and the damage was even worse. There were clear signs that people had...pasted in certain spots.

"What happened here?" Cole asked.

"I don't know. But whatever happen someone had to live. They must have moved the bodies." I said.

"Let's hope their willing to help us." Nya said.

"Hey! Over here!" Jay yelled.

We ran over to him and he was in one of the huts. Most of the front was gone, but the roof and a few walls were still up. A bed perfectly made and food was on the table, and it was still fresh.

"Someone was just here. Maybe a survivor." He said, coming out. Just as he did a huge net popped out from under us, trapped us, and soon we were hanging from a tree.

"What the heck just happened!" Cole yelped.

"Who puts a trap in front of their house!?" I said.

"Me." Someone said. It sounded like a girl.

We looked around, but we couldn't see whoever it was.

"Well you don't have to worry. We won't hurt you. We're just looking for help." I said.

"You've come a long way looking for help."

"We need the help of the Dragonborn." Zane said.

For a few moments, whoever it was, didn't say anything. Soon she chuckled and came out.

She had a deep brown tan with light scars all over her shoulders. Her eyes were bright red and slightly slit. Her long amber gold hair was braided down with black feathers. A pair of black horns were flated against her head and came slightly out at the back. Her hands had scales on top and around her wrist. Small dark red dragon wings were right on her shoulder blades. A small dark red dragon tail curled behind her. She was wearing a white and black tank top and black leggings that was ripped off up to her knees. She didn't have any shoes on.

"You're a Dragonborn." I said in shock.

"Yep. What do tou want?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Our friend is...drying. We need the blood of a Dragonborn in order to save him." Cole said.

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is that all?".

"Yes." I said.

"Okay." She walked over to the rope holding us up. Her hand turned into a dragon talon and cut it. We fell again not vevery gracefully.

"I hope you brought your friend here, or I won't be able to help him." She said and leaned against the tree.

"What do you mean?" Zane asked.

"Dragonborn blood is impossible to conserve. After half an hour it's just a useless liquid."

"Seriously?" Nya said. She nodded.

"Then could we ask another Dragonborn if they know of a way?" I asked.

She closed her eyes and chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"That would be hard to do. Seeing that I'm the last one." She said, opening her eyes and looking straight ahead.

"So you're alone?" Nya asked.

"Yep."

"Then come with us. You don't have to be alone anymore." I said.

"And leave the only place that has ever been my home. No." She started to walk away.

"Please. My brother was poisoned by the Blood Tear infection. Without you he'll die." Nya yelled after her.

She stopped, but didn't turn around. For a while she just stood there until, "If that's true then I definitely won't go. Sorry." She still didn't move, but I could swear that she was shaking a bit.

Nya just huffed and walked away. Jay and Cole followed her. Zane patted my shoulder before he followed to. I turn around, but stopped. I couldn't give up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nya POV: I was nearly killed by my own persona and all we get is a stubborn Dragonborn who won't leave an empty island. Now I was going to lose my brother. How am I going to tell out parents? It's going to crush them.

I looked up and saw Ninjago City in view. Never before have I dreaded coming to this city like I am now. Jay, Cole, and Zane came over and stood next to me. Jay wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close.

"Don't worry Nya. We'll find a way. We always do." He said.

"Well I have already." Lloyd said, behind us.

We turned arou d and he looked nervous.

"What do you mean?" Zane asked.

"Well-" He started.

"WHAT THE HECK!!!" Someone screamed below deck.

"Lloyd you didn't." Cole said.

The Dragonborn girl burst through the the door and she didn't look happy. Her eyes were burning and her wings raised angrily.

"I told you I diddidn't want to go with you! Why the hell would you kidnap me!?"

"It was just something I had to do. Don't worry, once we cure our friend I'll personally will take you back." Lloyd said, calmly.

She did calm down a bit and closed her wings. "Fine."

"By the way. What's your name?" Jay asked.

She looked away and said, "Azure."

"Welcome aboard Azure." I said.


	12. Twelve

Lloyd POV: A little fun fact, never get a woman mad. We were having a quick lunch, since none of us have eaten yet, and she kept giving me death glares.

"So Azure, you've never left the island before?" Jay asked.

"No. I never had any reason to." She said and took another bite. She only had a small salad.

"What ever happened to the rest of the Dragonborn? If you don't mind me asking." Nya said.

She stiffened, but before she could say something the Zane came over the intercom.

"Guys. We just arrived at the Tower." Zane said.

"Alright. Let's meet on the deck." I responded then turned to Azure. Her glare intensified.

I flinched but said, "We have some over coats and sunglasses you can use to hide in the crowds."

"Why?" She asked.

"Well the people of Ninjago City don't know anything about the Dragonborn. We don't want to start a panic with the public."

"I get that part, but why the coat when I can do this." She stood up. Her scales and horns flashed slightly and disappeared. Her wings became tattoos on her back and her eyes became normal.

"See. No need for coats." She said.

"Well at least let us get you some new clothes." Nya said and took her hand.

After a half an hour they came back. Azure was wearing a fresh black t-shirt and leggings. This time with shoes, black slip-ons with white buckles.

"Have to admit. It does feel nice to change." She said.

Borg was in a meeting so we let ourselves out. As we walked down the streets Azure kept looking around at the shops and street performers.

"This city is quite... lively." She said.

"Yiu can say that again." Cile said and took her hand. "Don't worry. If you want to ever come back we can you more."

"Maybe." she looked down.

Finally we got to Mystake's shop and walked in.

"You are here. Good." Wu was here. He ushered us in the backroom, and Kai was in bad shape.

He was worse than the last time we saw him. He was paler, panting heavily, and sweating profusely.

"What happened!?" Nya yelped and rushed to his side.

"The infection has spread. He might not have long at this point. So can I safely assume that this young girl is a Dragonborn that you have brought with you." Wu said. She nodded, but looked a little uncomfortable.

"Well I had heard rumors that your kind could disguise your features." Mystake said, coming in with another teapot.

"Yeah." Azure responded.

"Interesting. Well with that aside we should get back to business." She pulled out a tray with a teapot and a small knife.

"It won't hurt will it?" she asked.

"Just a small prick nothing more." Mystake gently took her hand and cut her finger. Azure held it over the pot and when her blood dripped in the white substance turned purple. Mystake stirred it a little and put the led back on. She poured in into a cup and helped Kai drink it. Almost immediately he calmed down and color started to returned to his cheeks.

We all sighed in relief. Kai was saved. Right as I was about to thank Azure a huge tremor shook the shop, and knock us down.

**Sacred Dragonblade: Sorry about the the sudden cliffhanger. But don't worry I plan a very interesting next chapter. Next about the sequel to my first fanfiction should start in mid to late June, and possibly the start of July. But I do want to finish this one before then.**

**See you guys next time!**


	13. Thirteen

Nya POV: That tremor was really strong. Thankfully we kept Kai from getting hit from jars and pots.

"What the hell was that!?" Cole said.

"Best guess. Maybe a small earthquake." Jay said, pushing off a couple of teapots.

"Not likely. If it was it wouldn't have been that strong." Zane said, standing up.

"Try not to panic, but look out the window." Mystake said.

Why does every bad guy go straight to Borg Tower?

A giant black dragon covered in black lightning was climbing up it and a good guess would be that it was up to good.

"Oh no." Azure said, backing away.

"Azure? What wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"Nothing." She crossed her arms and looked away.

I looked over to Kai then looked back outside. We can't ignore the damage being done, but we can't leave Kai like this.

"Azure, I know I promised to take you back immediately but this threat is big. I have no right to ask you, but could you stay here and kept Kai safe?" Lloyd asked. She blinked in surprise and nodded.

We rushed back out, hopped on the Bounty, and took off.

The plan was that the boys would go for the legs while I would drop the anchor on the dragon's head to get it off guard.

As we got close we saw a guy on it's back. He looked normal despite the pure white skin and crazed red eyes.

"Oh great. Another crazy with power." Jay said.

"Maybe wait until after we defeat him to tell him that." Cole said.

"Focus." Wu said.

"Let's do this." Lloyd said.

We nodded. Lloyd and Jay jumped off first. They caught him off guard and manage to stop them from clumbing higher. Right before they could counterattack Cole and Zane jumped and hit the back legs. The dragon nearly fell from the Tower.

The guy on it's back started to laughed and didn't seem worried. He looked even more crazy than before.

.

.

.

.

Azure POV: I knew this would happen. I knew that if I left he would appear. At least he isn't near me. Maybe he doesn't even know I'm here. However the sooner I get out of here the better.

"You seem nervous." The lady, Mystake I think, said.

"Do I?" I responded.

"Well since you got here you seem to be on guard." She poured a cup of tea and offered.

I shook my head. I'm really not a fan of tea.

"Okay then." She sipped it herself. "Does it have something to do with the Blood Tear infection?"

"Maybe." I didn't look at her.

"You are safe here. You know that right?" She asked and sipped.

"I know that." I glanced at her. The look she was giving me told me the she didn't believe me.

Kai moaned and opened his eyes. He manage to sit up a bit before he winced. Mystake walked over and helped him.

"Take it easy. You're still a little weak." She said.

"What happened?" He sounded weak too.

"That's-" She tried to say before the whole place shook again. I looked outside and saw the damage. The Bounty had crashed a few blocks away. The dragon was airborn and looked like it was about to attack.

"Oh no." The wimper that came from me was really tiny and weak.

"Azure. You have to get Kai out of here." She said, getting him up. He was still in a red ninja uniform.

"What!?" We both exclaimed.

"I can't go, but she can Kai. Azure he's still weak, but with you helping you can get him to a safer location." They were already by the door.

Why is it always me that gets put in situations like this?

"Okay." I opened the door then took his arm. I went under it and jogged off.

"Who are you, by the way?" He asked.

"That's a long story. One that will have to wait." I checked behind us. Worse mistake I've ever made. He saw ma and jumped off the dragon. I rushed as fast as I could, which wasn't much.

"Ow. Slow down. What's the rush?" He yelped.

"He's getting closer." I resopned.

"Who?"

"The guy with the dragon. If he catches us..."

"What?"

"It won't be pretty."

"My teammates will cover us."

"You don't know that!"

"Maybe, but I have faith."

"Faith!? The only thing I have faith in is my home!" I yelled. Suddenly a whitish blue light flashed in front of us, but I couldn't stop us before we ran into it.

.

.

.

.

Lloyd POV: Whoever it was is really good at commanding their dragon. He, I think, got it to lift it's tail and swat the Bounty away. Thankfully Nya and Wu jumped out right before it hit. I sighed in relief and looked at the Bounty. It crashed not that far from Mystake's shop.

Hopefully they'll get out of there before anything else gets closer. I took out my sword and slashed at one leg. It growled in irritation and took off. Jay shot some lightning and Zane some ice. While they attack the guy jumped off and ran. I looked and saw Azure and Kai trying to run away. Despite the situation I'm glad that he was awake. Without thinking I jumped to the next building and took off after them. I knew that I wasn't going to reach them in time, but maybe I could get him.

Suddenly a white light appeared, engulfed Azure and Kai, and disappeared with them.

The guy stopped, waited a few moments then whistled. The dragon shot to him, pick him up, and flew into the clouds.

Weirdest day ever.


	14. Fourteen

Kai POV: I've traveled though portals before, but this time is definitely the worse. It also doesn't help that I feel like I got hit with a wreaking ball.

After we ran though the light we found ourselves falling down a hill. Finally when I stopped I was so dizzy that I could move until I felt somewhat better. I moaned and sat up.

"You still alive?" Azure asked, sounding not that far away.

"Barely. You?" I responded.

"Lucky just a few bruises."

I looked over. She was also sitting up with a hand at her forehead. She had horns, wings, scales, and a tail.

"Ah! What the heck!?" I yelped.

"What?" She asked. Her eyes were slit.

"You have wings!"

"Oh. Right. You haven't seen me like this. This is what I really look like."

"Oh."

We got up and looked around. We were in a thick jungle.

"I think I know this place. Come in." She said and started walking.

Fortunately I was feeling a lot better than earlier so I could follow her on my own. We walked for a long time until she stopped and said, "I knew it."

In front of us was a camp of destroyed huts.

"You know this place?" I asked.

"Yeah. This is my home." She said and walked into the camp.

"Well can we hurry up. The others could be in trouble right now." I said, following.

She didn't respond. She stopped in front of one of the huts, probably hers, and went though her stuff.

"Didn't you hear me? The others-" I tried to say.

"I heard you. If you want to go just follow the path." She pointed to a dirt road, "It will take you straight to the gate."

"You're not coming?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need to."

"Come on. You don't mean that. You want to help them."

"I did and now that's over. I'm home and I won't leave again."

"And that's just it?"

"Yep."

"Sorry but that seems too selfish for you."

She turned around and said, "What does that mean?"

"I might not know you well, but I do know that you aren't selfish like this."

"You don't know me at all!" She yelled.

"I know that you panicked when you saw that guy with the dragon."

That surprised her, "What does that have to do with anything!?"

"It means that you're scared."

"I'm not." She said coldly.

"Then tell me who he is."

"I don't know." She hesitated.

"Yeah right. Fine, stay here. See you never again." and I walked away.

I can understand that she's scared, but why not just face it and get it over with. Suddenly a jolt of pain shot though my body. I collapsed to the ground, grabbed my arms, and panted heavily as the pain course though me.

"Hey. Take it easy." Someone said. It was Azure. She patted my back and the pain subsided.

"That didn't feel good." I said and took some breathes.

"That was probably a side effect from all the time that you were poisoned with Blood Tear. Don't worry, you'll only be weak for a little while." She said while helping me up.

"Who said I'm weak. That just surprised me. You don't have to worry about me."

"Right." She didn't sound convinced.

A light appeared out of nowhere and engulfed us and when it faded we were in an old temple.

"What the?" She said.

"Do you know this place too?" I asked.

"Yeah but I've never been in here. This is the Temple of the Hidden Dragon."

We looked around and saw a pillar with something shining on top of it. We walked over and looked. Five dragon statuettes, all different colors, were in placements whil two more were empty.

"What are these things?" I asked.

"I heard when I was little that seven people that faced their truest fear, something that they wouldn't know about until their trial. Maybe these statuettes are how your friends activated the gateway. she said, staring at them.

"Why seven?"

"I vaguely remember someone mentain something about a power that was a part of the balance in Ninjago."

We kept looking over them until I said, "Maybe we are suppose to find the other two. Since it was my team that got these ones."

"But how? If there are trials then we would have been separated."

"Indeed, but this one is unique." Someone behind us said.

We both whirled around. It was an older man with pale white wings, gray horns, and dark blue slits eyes.

"Grandfather?" Azure said, shaking.

"Azure, my firestarter, you have grown beautifully. I am glad that you have lived during that night. But you are still missing something, aren't you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You are lonely."

"No. I'm just fine." She said weakly.

"Azure, you are. You never wanted to be left alone like you were. I'm sorry to do that to you."

"It wasn't your fault! It was his!" She was crying now.

"But it was. I could have gone with you and for that I truly am sorry. But please don't isolate yourself. Go with him and make peace with yourself. For you and your family that has gone."

She kept crying, but nodded.

"As for you, young man. For you, your deepest fear is weakness. So don't want to be a burden to your friends, team, and family."

"Uh...Well...I'm sure that's not true."

"Ah. But it is. I'm sure taking care of your sister you had to be strong, since you were young. But it is okay to feel weak every once in a while. Remember that."

I sighed and nodded. With that he floated over, since was a spirit, and gave us both a statuette. Mine was red and hers was silver. He smiled and faded away. She sighed and wiped away her tears.

"Let's do this." and we turned back to the column and place them into their spots. The whole temple stared to shake and rumble. I have a weird feeling about this.

**Sacred Dragonblade: Hope you like this! One quick announcement about this week. I'm going on vacation for the rest of the week so next week I will release the last updates. See you then!**


	15. Fifteen

Lloyd POV: "So we can't find them?" I asked, panicking a bit. Its been almost five hours since Kai and Azure disappeared into that weird light. P.I.X.A.L. had turned on all the sensors and was doing everything she could do to find them.

"Sorry, but my best guess off these readings is that they are not in Ninjago City anymore." She said.

"Then, where would they be?" Cole asked.

"Maybe they're just underground, hiding." Jay said.

"Then how did they do it? There's no hole in the ground where they were and there isn't a manhole anywhere near them, beside they ran into a light. How could they have gone underground?" Nya responded, crossing her arms.

"Far point." He said.

"Wait. If Azure is part dragon maybe they teleported." Cole said.

"So they're in another realm?" I said.

"She may be part dragon, but she's also part human. Her body might not be able to handle doing that. And having another person wouldn't help." Zane said, really think about it now.

"Perhaps she teleported them somewhere else in Ninjago." P.I.X.A.L. said.

"At the very least we know they're not in Ninjago City. But where would they go. I said.

"Should be easy. Since she lived most of her live on that island." Jay said.

"The island! Of course! That's the only place that she really knows. They must be there!" Nya said.

"Then we set a course to the temple." I said.

"That might not be the best at the moment." Wu said, setting his teacup down.

"Why not?" Nya asked.

"The one you fought. He might come back, and you will need to be here. Besides I'm sure Kai and Azure can get back on their own. Have faith in them. They are both strong and smart." Wu said, pouring himself some more tea.

"Okay. But I would feel a lot better about all this if we kept the sensors up. Just in case they might need help." I said. They all nodded.

After that I found myself leaning on the railing, thinking. These past few days have really scared me. Kai was there for me when I needed it the most and I had hoped that I could return the favor. In the end I can't do anything to help him. I sighed and was about to go lay down when something hit the Bounty.

I grabbed the railing and looked over. It was the same guy as before. I backed off in time right before the dragon hit me with its claw. The others came out and Nya gave me a sword.

"You okay?" Cole asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Looks like we got to deal with him. Kind of wish that Kai was here. Some fireballs would be really helpful." Jay said grabbing his nun chucks.

The dragon swiped and knocked us all off board. Why does this guy really hate us? Thankfully we manage to activate our vehicles and caught us before we hit anything. He and his dragon came down and rushed at Cole. He shot out of the way, but the tail knocked him away a few feet. He almost crashed into a building, but he pulled out of the way in time. He moved to where the guy couldn't see him, while Jay amd Nya attacked him with missiles. They hit and pushed him back, but he manage to stay on. The dragon was dazed, and Zane came in with a shot aimed right at him. The guy somehow deflected the blow with his sword. P.I.X.A.L. came down with the Samurai suit and punched the dragon right on the head. It staggered but didn't go down.

"Thus guy is tough." Jay said on the line.

"You got that right." Cole said.

"How are we supposed to fight something that doesn't go down?" Nya said. Nobody had an answer for her.

Suddenly a loud roar came from behind him. We all looked and what we saw one of the most incredible things I ever saw.

**Sacred Dragonblade: Sorry this took so long. I didn't mean for it take that long. Anyway the last one will come out in the next couple days. Be sure to read the message I'll leave at the end. It will be very important. **


	16. Sixteen

Nya POV: Never in my life have I ever seen a dragon that big. It was pure white body and golden horns, and at least two people was on its back. It was covered in white and gold lightning and was heading straight for the guy waa the dark dragon.

The white dragon slammed into them and knocked them back. Since it was closer we could see who was on it, Kai and Azure.

"You guys okay." Kai said on the line.

"Yeah. Just one thing. WhWhat the heck is that?!" Jay said.

"Well that's a long story, but the short story is we found that power that the Dragonborn were hiding."

"Are you serious!" Cole said, coming around the corner.

"Yeah, but they're hard to control which is why only Dragonborn can do it." The guy got back up and rushed at them.

The dark one tried to claw at the belly, but the white one grabbed its thoart and pulled them off. White threw them away and they crashed into a building at the edge of town.

"So that crazy guys is a Dragonborn?" Lloyd said and launched some missiles at them.

"No, but similar. As it would turn out just enough to destroy them and take that dragon." Kai saw, keeping his on them.

"Okay. Do what's the plan?" Lloyd asked.

"Well...I don't have one. I was just winging it." Even I could see Azure roll her eyes.

"Then let's do this." Lloyd said and went in.

The dragon got back up just as Lloyd rammed into its head. It roared in agony and swapped him away, but he was already gone. Jay amd I used our chains and tied them to the ground while Cole and Zane shot their missiles. Kai and Azure came in and landed hard on its back. Azure jumped on Dark's back, grabbed her sword, and rushed at him.

Azure POV: I know that this is something I got to do myself. I know that I can count on them to help, but this I have to do. For my family.

I swang down, but he blocked.

"You know, you were very young that night. So I guess it was no wonder I missed you." He said and chuckled.

"I know that same you look. However I'm not afraid anymore!" I said and pushed back.

"Then this should be fun!" He came at me. I blocked and stabbed at his side. I cut but it didn't stop him. He slashed upwards and forcing me to jump back, but he manage to kick me. He came down and all I could do was block.

"Despite that pretty speech you still can't beat me on you own." He said

"Good thing she isn't alone." someone said above us. They kicked him off me and landed in front of me, it was Kai. Lloyd and Cole ran up to me and helped me up.

"You good?" Lloyd asked

"Yep. Let's finish this!"

Kai keep slashing at his right while I took the left. Lloyd came at him and Cole caused an earthquake tthat knocked him off guard. Finally he was too wore out and sore to fight back. He was defeated and so was his dragon.

I was about to tie him up when he started a glow a faint gray and pieces of him come off.

"What's happening?" Kai asked.

"You. You drew that dark power directly into yourself. You're luck you didn't break apart sooner." I said.

"That power. I couldn't resist it. But the Dragonborn. Well it doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done. At least this pain can end." He finish breaking apart and his dust blew away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lloyd POV: After he disappeared his dragon also disappeared along with the white one. Azure said they went back into their seal because there was nothing left for them to do. We helped cleaned up the mess and soon we were all on the Bounty and Azure was telling us something.

"You're going to tour Ninjago?" Nya asked.

"Yeah. It's time for me to expand my horizons." She already had a backpack on.

"Of course. Here, a going-away present." I handed her a phone. "All our numbers are already programmed into it. If you ever need anything all you have to do is ask."

"Thanks." She said and we shook hands.

**Sacred Dragonblade: And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed this story!**

**Okay, now I have something to say to you guys. I was planning to start the sequel to my first one, but I have too much happening the next two months and I don't think that I would have enought time to make a good storyline for you guys.**

**So I'm going to have to put go on hiatus until I have more time to do it right.**

**I'm so sorry to do this to you all and I hope that you can understand. I can promise that I'll do my best to get it started as soon as I can.**

**Also if you guys have anything you would want to say about anything that you feel I could improve I would love to hear it. As long as you aren't rude or mean about it. That's all I ask.**

**With that said, see you guys next time!!**


End file.
